Slowly Fading
by ThAt-DaM-fAnFiCtIoNeR
Summary: Percy Jackson, son of the sea is hurt, Badly. Will Percy recover or will his injuries be too much and he will die! Read to find out... (Complete)
1. Prolong and setting the scene

**Percy Jackson, son of the sea is hurt! He is required to stay in the infirmary for 6 months to heal fully. Is Percy getting hurt a bad thing or a good thing? Will it bring him closer to his father? Find out now! (oh and should I continue this series?)**

**Back story on Percy**

(Percy and his mom, Sally Jackson had moved to a small house on the corner of a busy road due to being in debt. ) Sally stood at the kitchen stove preparing her and her son's supper as 2 rooms down Percy worked on his homework, struggling. Next door to them a large construction site was being worked on at that moment as a small sized cement truck inched the corner the truck hit the curb tipping the cement truck over and smashing into Percy's bedroom!

Percy laid crippled on a Hospital bed his face still masked in horror but passed out. Percy's hair was covered in dirt while his ribs were bandaged with his arm bent the wrong way and scars running down his face he looked absolutely pitiful laying there oxygen mask and all though he couldn't help it. The room was completely empty except for a chair that in it sat no other than the God of the Sea, Poseidon, staring at his son with a face of sadness and anger as his son laid there not waking up he didn't say a word. As he sat there closely watching his son (He's in human-form btw) in came a human Doctor with a white uniform on and a clipboard in his hands he sighed as he saw the father and the son in the room. The god of the sea lifted his eyes and looked at the man "Will he live" he managed "Yes but you should know he will be here for at least 6 Months" the man replied. Poseidon sighed and looked at his son "I'll leave you" The doctor said before exiting the room slowly.

**(Percy pov)**

Percy opened his eyes slowly 3 days later breathing heavily but wincing at every breath for his ribs felt as if being poked with a knife every time he breathed. He tried looking around but couldn't for it was blurry and he yelp at the movement. But he could hear The voice came quietly and at first he wasn't sure where it was coming from as it spoke "Percy!" he knew who had spoke his name, his father. His mind was racing with thought as a blurry image of his father stood over him. He tried to speak but with a mask and it hurting to move his lips he could only watch. He strained to look down on his body and yelped at his appearance. He felt a hand on his shoulder his father spoke in a soft voice but it sounded filled with pain "Percy lay down your in no condition-" his fathers voice trailed off He laid back down relunticticly and was out of breath at the short movement. His ADHD kicked in even at that moment as he moved his good arm to his waist feeling of the bandages occasionally picking at the sticky side. His eyes moved across the room trying to take in everything as they landed on his father his father spoke "Can you speak?" all that came out of his mouth was a very muffled "Not really" but his father seemed to understand and nodded his head.


	2. MOM!

**Did you guys like my last story?! XD well anyways heres the 2nd chapter to my story!**

**(Third person Pov )**

Percy had fallen asleep in pain trying to think straight but failing to do so.

His Father still stood in the room with his son as the doctor tried to examine Percy's wounds but every time he tried to touch Percy's stomach and rib cage area he had Percy wince in his sleep painfully.

Poseidon touched his son's head softly and sighed wearily and watched his son struggle to breath. Even fighting Titans Percy had never taken so much. Now he stared at his crippled, vulnerable son laid on a hospital bed.

"Four cracked ribs, Dislocated arm, and a couple deep scratches" pronounced the doctor

Poseidon put his hand on his Percy's good arm and looked at the doctor pain filled his face.

"When can he take the mask off" Poseidon asked

"Hm well if he can breathe ok today will be fine but he should limit speaking" The doctor said then looked at the father "I'm sorry, I truly am but I do mean what I said when he awakes I can check his vials and if everything lines up right he can take the mask off"

Poseidon nodded "Thank you Doctor"

"Just doing my job" he said with a slight smile leaving the room

**(Percy's Pov)**

I woke up to pressure on my shoulder as I slowly tilted my head I could tell it was my father's. He tried to look up to see but the screaming pain in his stomach told him otherwise.

"Well he's awake let's see if we can take that mask off" I heard a voice say but it didn't sound like my father's until I heard my father reply "Well check it" his voice sounded persistent and troubled.

After the doctor took of my mask I could actually breathe better than with it on, but still felt drowsy, but I refused to sleep anymore.

The room smelled of salty air and the beach, which I presumed was from my father's presence, but it made me feel better, _Maybe stronger? _I tried to move my arm and yelped in pain and bit my lip _Nope not stronger. _I thought about the accident as my father told me to lay back down. All I remembered was studying then BAM! I was here. I tried to look at my father but I couldn't meet his gaze for two reasons number one IT HURT! and second I felt nervous for some reason I had never been this hurt before and definitely not in front of my father or in the hospital for that matter

"W-What happened to mom" I said softly

"P-Percy S-... S-She..." I looked at my father confused

"What"

"P-Percy S-She didn't make it..." There was a long pause and I choked back a sob _Now I didn't have a mother _I thought.


	3. Annabeth!

**Hey guys its ba da dum Chapter three!**

**( THIRD PERSON POV )**

When Percy heard that his mother hadn't made it he went into shock. His breathing began to quicken hurting him more than helping him. His father tried to calm him as best he could but it was no use with Percy, Nothing was going to help him he would have to get over his shock on his own.

Soon though, Percy laid passed out when he awaken he half-expected his father to still be there but he wasn't. The room looked completely so when a voice rang out "Hey Seaweed Brain" He jumped slightly

"Jumpy aren't we" The voice joked

"Annabeth?"

"Who else would I be?" She said, her voice cracking a little. Percy strained his body to see her but his muscles cried out in pain. "Lay down" he did as she said as she stood up, her blond hair in curls at the sides of her shoulders and red circles around her eyes from crying.

"Annab-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh -She put her finger to her lips- Just calm down ok?"

"Ok but-"

"Are you hungry Kelp for Brains" Her question threw him off guard "Well yes but Annabeth-" She set a tray on his lap with some soup, a small muffin, an orange and a glass of water "Now eat Percy... Please"

He realized he hadn't eaten anything since the accident his stomach growled and he ate reluctantly and when he finished Annabeth took his tray and set it on the side table

"Annabeth please tell me what's going on-" She couldn't tell hm everything and she couldn't stand to see him like this she pulled his head up and pressed her lips to his and at that moment he felt as if every bruise, cut, broken bone he had dssapeared as she kissed him

**( To be continued... )**

**Did you guys like it :) Tell me in the reviews :)! Thanks again guys!**


	4. I find water going through me

**Hey guys it's ch.4 here XD Lol well I guess I'm supposed to put something meaningful here so... Blah Blah Blah Live life to the fullest Blah Blah Blah TA DA!**

**(( Poseidon's POV ))**

I opened the hospital room door quietly not to wake Percy, He was sound asleep as I came in. _So this is what it feels like to be a parent, having the constant nagging in your head saying is he all right? Will he be ok?_

I watched him as he slept, he was a spitting image of me with his deep-sea green eyes and dark hair that covered his eyes sightly. I pulled a chair up to his bed and watched him sleep wincing occasionally. I pulled a small baggie out of my pocket and unzipped the bag and pulled out 2 pieces of ambrosia and started to feed Percy it as he slept. As his mouth slightly chewed at the food his eyes fluttered opened but closed out of tiredness but he was very much awake.

I tried not to think of what was going to happen to him when he was fully recovered. Where was he going to stay? With no mother and not being 18 he couldn't have a house or apartment by himself and Amphitrite would sertentilly blast him the minute she had a sight of him alone if he were to stay with me.

Percy finished the first piece of Ambrosia and slipped the other in my pocket. I tried to feel his ribs to see if maybe the godly food had healed his ribs only to have Percy's eyes shoot up in shock as he yelped in pain. I quickly moved my hand.

"Sorry Son." Percy moaned and clutched his stomach in pain and mumbled something that might have been a "It hurt's!" at least that's what I took it as I rested my hand on his shoulder and sighed. Why did the pain have to be on my son you didn't see any other demigods getting hurt it seemed like, at least for me it did.

Percy's eyes opened and they met my gaze but not for long as he looked down.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked him

"Everything" he moaned showing his statement meant the truth.

**(This next part I am not taking credit for I saw it on someone elses story but I did change it but the main idea was his/hers :) )**

**(( Percy's Pov ))**

I woke up listening to the sound of my father talking and asking me what was wrong but of course didn't tell him that I was worried I mean how was I supposed to tell my dad, _Oh hey Dad, yeah I know you got a lot going on but just so ya know I am worrying about something that's 5 1/2 months away!_

But before I could find courage to say anything I pasted out _Oh Yippe for me!_

I woke up to salt water running down my throat and a mask on my face. I almost choked from the shock of it! Once I came to I realized the water was healing my ribs slowly and boy did it hurt! But I knew it had to be done.

It was no surprise that my dad was in the room I mean usually doctors don't send a lake down their patients throat, but I have to admit I jumped a little when my Dads voice rang out "Feel any better?" "Y-Yeah" I gurgled since the mask wasn't filled completely with water so the air made it hard to talk but I didn't complain.

I feel asleep slowly listening to the sea water gently fill the mask. The quiet was interupted by a man who's apearence was bright like seriously Bright! As he said "Hey Uncle P is he doing any better- Oh wow!" And then, Out of my freakin luck, I feel asleep.


	5. Apollo and Poseidon Chat

**Hey guys/girls! This is well I guess you kinda already know that this is chapter 5 but I'll tell you anyways. Heyyyy Guys/Girls here's Ch.5 hope ya like it! Man now I understand if you guys get mad at my intros UGH! GAH! OTHER WORD I CAN'T THINK OF!**

**(( Third person POV ))**

Apollo entered the room and after being taken back from Percy's shocking appearance began to try to heal Percy. Poseidon questioned every move the God of Medicine did saying Is he alright? Will he be ok? Don't press too hard!

Apollo sighed and grabbed a bottle of Necter from his medic bag and poured it gently on Percy's ribs, which when the two touched Percy's ribs turned more of a light pink than a sickly purplish color. Poseidon seemed to calm down once this occurred and Percy began to stir in his sleep.

Apollo looked at the God of the Sea and smiled. "Well he only has to stay here 3 weeks now that his ribs are almost healed completely!" Poseidon seemed to look glad and glum at this news.

"What's wrong Uncle P?"

"Nothing just where do you suppose he is going to stay when he's fully healed?"

Apollo's face turned full of sorrow and pain and even a little guilt "Poseidon I tried to save her I really did-"

"It is not your fault Apollo I just wish I knew what I could do."

"UNCLE P! He could stay with the mortal man that fell for his mother!"

"Apollo do you think he would take care of him?"

"I know so! I'll tell you what I'll tell him what's going on and ask if he'll help us."

"Ok Apollo do you wish I stay here and keep flowing the water through him."

"Yes with the water and Necter he is bound to heal!"

"Ok Thank you again Nephew."

"No prob Now I'll be going to find the mortal." And with that the God of Medicine flashed away in a blinding light.

**(( Poseidon's POV ))**

I might be selfish but I didn't want the mortal man to take care of MY son. Maybe it was because I feared Percy would think of the mortal as a better father or that The man would be there for more life events in Percy's life than me.

I watched Percy sleep wincing only at Deep Deep breaths, He moaned once and I understood why, his ribs had been such a main focus that everyone forgot about his broken wrist. I looked at which hand was broken and realized that the wrist that was broken was his right side, the side he fought with, and more importantly held his sword with.

I tried wrapping my head around the situation. If I were to leave my son in this place what would stop a monster from coming in and not killing him. I shuddered. Even if Percy were awake and able to react he probably wouldn't be to good at fighting it off using his Left side to fight.

I looked at my Son and smiled, I was proud of him no matter what. I sighed and hooked a mask up to his face and began to fill it gently with salty Sea water.

**OK guys did ya like it? No? Yes? Tell me in the reviews! Anyways here's the reviews I've gotten on this story...**

**RowennaOlympian: I freaking love this! Whats going to happen? How will Percy catch up in school? Will Percy ever be able to use a sword the same why he use to? Now that Percy doesn't have a mom will he have to go live with Poseidon after this? What about the ancient laws? If this is after the war, Percy is dating Annabeth right? Will she be in your story? Please continue, I love your story so much and cant wait to see what happens!**

**Victoria daughter of hades: I realized something, your story is exactly my type!  
I ,too love writing family related story.  
I would just like to tell you ( even though you already know) that you are an amazing writer.**

**Percabethgirl3: keep going PLEASE!**

**LadyCruelWriter: Wow, that was cool. and I liked your author's note at the top- it was funny! Keep up the good work!**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey guys so I wanted to ask you guys do you even like my stories Lol. I mean, yes I read the reviews but still do you want me to continue or...?**


	7. Father bonding! Well sort of

**Hey guys as some of you know I will be continuing my series which, obviously, includes this story! Soo here you fanfictioner's go- Ch.6... **

**(( Third Person POV ))**

Percy was still asleep, in pain, as Apollo left to go talk to Paul Blofis.

Poseidon stood in the room with his son as he gently took off the sea water mask, after 30 minutes with it on Percy, and looked at his son.

Poseidon pulled out a sliver of Ambrosia and put it gently to Percy's mouth. Percy gladly chewed on the godly food in his sleep.

Percy slightly moved in the bed and turned over on his side slowly. Poseidon watched his son move and winced as he landed on his broken wrist. Percy yelped as his eyes practically flew open in pain.

Percy quickly rolled to his other side and held his wrist protectifially.

"Are you ok Perseus," Poseidon asked with his son's back to him

. Percy simply nodded after he figured out that his father was talking to him, for no one usually called him by his full name.

Poseidon looked down at Percy and smiled.

Percy moaned slightly and curled into a tight ball under his covers and drifted back to sleep.

**Short chapter I know but we got some Father/Son bonding time, right?**


	8. Panic attack!

**Hey guys (Girls XD)! Sooooo yea um well yea um... Here's chapter 7 people!Um to save you from my rambling I will just SILENTLY give you all blue cookies! -Hands everyone a blue cookie-**

**((Third Person POV))**

Percy woke up to a searing pain in his chest. He opened his eyes fast, in pain, and gasped. His ribs, which were supposedly healing fast, were being wrapped with bandages fast by at least a dozen doctors.

"I just can't belive his chest expanded so much" One doctor mumbled to another "I know right! Its like his body was filling up with something" the other doctor replied, still wrapping the bandages around Percy.

Percy tried looking around the room, but with the dozen doctors surrounding him it was pretty hard to do and he only caught a glimpse of his father beside the bed. His father looked horrible, no offense but it was true. Poseidon had his head in his cupped hands, cursing himself under his breath, Poseidon looked as if he had been crying.

Percy wanted answers and he wanted answers NOW! So Percy did what naturally got attention on him fast, He screamed to the top of his lungs until his voice cracked from the searing pain forming in his rib cage.

As soon as Percy screamed Poseidon practically jumped out of his seat in horror of what might had happened to his son. "Percy!- Are you ok Are you in pain?," all Percy could do was nod and whimper "Wh-What happened?,''

Poseidon looked down. ''Percy, Ap-... Er I mean the doctor" Poseidon started then corrected himself as the doctors were still in the room. "And he told me to-" Poseidon knelt down to his sons face and whispered in his ear saying He told me to run water through you as it might heal you but it soon failed and the water built up inside of you and your ribs snapped and three of them poked through your skin," He shuddered standing up. Percy laid horrified at what his father had just told him.

"Sir?" A doctor started as Poseidon nodded he said "Sir he has to go into surgery to get these ribs fixed," Poseidon stood watching the doctor and looked down but nodded.

**(( Ok this next part is based off a certain Panic! At the disco song :) but my own twist on it! XD))**

As soon as the doctor said the words "Surgery," Percy went into a panic attack. Percy flared his body sending his body into a coughing and hacking fit. Poseidon tried to soothe his son with words, Failing.

Percy tried to escape the bed only to be held down by 3 doctors. He kicked and screamed twisting his body trying to get free from the doctors, only to be responded with a blood curdling scream that filled the room with pain.

Poseidon yelled something that Percy couldn't quite understand but it got the doctors off of him. Percy's vision had gone dark red from his panic attack so he continued to scream when two hands lifted him off his bed.

"Shhhhhhh," Poseidon said, softly cradling his son gently, being careful of his stomach area.

Percy went rigid in hid Fathers arms, but slowly stopped screaming and started breathing normally again in the arms of his Father. After 10 minutes of Poseidon comforting his son he silently motioned for a doctor to give him the antithesis. As soon as the long needle pierced Percy's skin he screamed and sobbed into his Fathers chest.

The effect of the sleeping medicine did take its course as Percy's screams became quiet and muffled and his eyes slowly drifted, sleeping. The doctors then took Percy from his father and Percy, even sleeping, became uneasy as the doctors set him on the hospital bed and wheeled him out of the room towards the operating room...

**Don't you guys just love my cliff hangers :) Well anyways tell me what ya think of the chapter! :)**


	9. Paul?

**Hi everyone soo I'm sorry but you won't get any babbling in the beginning of this story awwwwww... um but anyways heres Ch.8!...**

**((Third Person POV))**

The doctors wheeled Percy down to the operating room to start the operation on his ribs. Percy, not having his father any longer with him, stirred in his sleep, even with the anesthesia in him.

**((2 Hours Later))**

Percy, unconscience on a his hospital bed, laid as three doctors wheeled his bed back in his room. Poseidon was still in the room and stood up as the doctors came in the room slowly with Percy.

"He did great in the surgery, Sir," The first doctor said "Yea but he will be here longer than the expected three weeks," The second doctor replied. Poseidon only nodded his head and watched his son lay on the bed.

Percy had been propped up in his bed and had been wrapped with fresh bandages, that covered his whole chest. Percy moaned in his sleep and turned on his side, most likely for comfort, but all his turn caused was him to scream quietly and lay back on his back.

Poseidon approached his Sons side as the doctors left silently. Poseidon reached out and took Percy wrist, which was tightly wrapped and had a soft cast over the wrapping. Percy winced in his sleep as his father grabbed his wrist but didn't scream like Poseidon thought he would.

Poseidon let out a sigh of relief and gently examined Percy's wrist carefully. It didn't take a God of Medicine to relize that Percy had broken his wrist and most of his upper hand. Poseidon thought of how long Percy would have to stay in this hell hole that these mortals called a hospital.

Poseidon's thought's were inturupted by a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," Said Poseidon in a weak voice.

The door clicked open and in strode Apollo with a man with peppered hair.

"Uncle P I found him!" Apollo announced

"H-Hi my names Paul Blofis," The man with the peppered hair said to Poseidon who nodded in Paul's direction.

Paul's eyes fell on Percy, "Oh my," Paul said in a quiet voice.

Apollo glanced at Percy and sighed sadly but looked at Poseidon and said "Well I told Paul all about whats happened with Percy and he agreed to keep him while he's healing and I spoke with the doctors and they all said that Percy can come home to heal," Apollo glanced nervously between Paul and Poseidon then continued and said "Wherever home should be while he heals,".

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Ok I need to know what you want me to do for the next chapter and I will not be writing the next chapter till I get a couple answers**

**1) Poseidon could get jealous of Paul and take Percy from the hospital secretly and take him to his underwater palace**

**2) Percy could end up having to go with Paul but Paul could be a little mean (Not phisically more speech wise).**

**Or 3) Percy could escape the hospital at night and people could slowly find him.**

**Ok now tell me in the review which you think I should do for the next chapter...!**


	10. Escape? Nah

**Hey everyone its dun dun dunnnnnn CH.9! Ok guys Btw I had a tie between choice 1 and 3 (Not a perfect tie just everyone was saying either 1 or 3) and I made a compromise soooo yea here it is.**

**((Percy's POV))**

I kept my eyes closed as Paul and my father talked.

Poseidon started to raise his voice slightly at Paul as Paul argued that I would be his son once I started living with him. "Lets discuss this outside, You guys might wake Percy," A very scared Apollo said as Poseidon began to argue with Paul that I would always be HIS son no matter what.

I kept still and breathed slowly so I looked like I was, Posiblily, asleep. The three seemed to think so as they exited the room and I could hear my Father and Paul now yelling loudly at each other.

I hated any sort of family conflict, and by family I was only considering my Father not Paul since I only met him once and he was a little pushy.

I opened my eyes from thought and looked down at myself and my mind drifted to my surgery day.

**((This is from chapter 8 but in Percy's POV))**

_As soon as the doctor said the words "Surgery," I went into a panic attack. I flared my body sending my body into a coughing and hacking fit. Poseidon tried to soothe me with words, but failed._

_I tried to escape the bed only to be held down by 3 doctors. I kicked and screamed twisting my body trying to get free from the doctors, only to be responded with my blood curdling scream that filled the room with pain._

_My yelled something that I couldn't quite understand but it got the doctors off of me. My vision had gone dark red with blood from my panic attack so I continued to scream when two hands lifted me off his bed._

_"Shhhhhhh," My father said softly, trying to calm me. I tried to get off his lap and out of his arms but his grip was too strong._

_I went rigid in my Fathers arms, but I slowly stopped screaming and started breathing normally again in the arms of my Father. After 10 minutes of Poseidon comforting me he moved his hand slowly and a doctor came up to him and I. A long needle pierced my skin and I screamed to the top of my lungs, but slowly fell asleep in the arms of my father._

I shuddered at the memory as I stared at the bandage on my waist and rib cage area. I made a mental plan then- I would escape through the window so Poseidon wouldn't have to worry or fight over me.

I sat up in the bed slowly and almost screamed out in pain but knew that if I did my dad would come in and my plan wouldn't work.

I carefully stood up and almost barfed but pushed through. I walked over to my nightstand which was on the opposite side that I had got off. I grabbed my coat and slipped it on to cover the bandages on my stomach. Then I found some of my shoes under the bed and slipped them on, which was hard considering the cast on my wrist.

I took a deep breath and headed for the window I almost made it to the window when the door opened and in stepped three doctors.

their eyes widened as they saw me. "Get him!" The tall one said as they all grabbed me, I winced as one of them grabbed my stomach area.

They all grabbed me off the floor that I had been standing on and placed me on my bed.

"Please don't tell my dad." I said to them "I was just trying to get a drink of water I said and pointed to a table next to the window that, cowinceidently, had a tall glass of water on it.

"Dude, you could've got hurt. Next time just press the button that calls the nurse's aid's in here The youngest doctor said pointing to a small remote next to me that had a bright red button on it that, in white, was a nurse's symbol.

"I know...I know but please don't tell anyone." I pleaded, sure I would get in trouble for getting out of bed and I was pretty sure my dad wouldn't belive I was getting up for water when I could've used my powers to get the water to me.

"Look kid we'll let it slide this time but if this is your only warning." The young guy said to me.

"Ok. I Promis I promise it won't happen again." I said.

"Ok we'll leave ya to rest but you better not do anything funny." The doctors told me as they left.

**Did ya like it?!**


	11. Fading?

**PLEASE READ THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER! I have decided to skip ahead in the next chapters (Rest of the story) So Percy is out of the hospital but his injuries have made him terribly ill. Poseidon signed a paper saying he (Percy) could have an apartment to himself (Poseidon drops in every once in a while) soooooooo yeppers thats about it...**

**((Third person POV))**

Percy heaved himself up his apartment steps, lugging a backpack on his back. Percy coughed then sighed and wondered _Why in the world do I have to go to SCHOOL!?_

No one but a couple people knew about Percy's condition, but that didn't stop Percy from feeling horrible at school and failing almost every class. Percy coughed as he reached his door and grabbed the key out of his pocket.

Percy fiddled with the key and opened the door. Percy locked the door behind him and plopped down on his couch.

Percy sighed and dropped his backpack on the floor. He shivered and covered himself with a plush blanket and shakily turned on his T.V..

Percy watched the images on the screen dance around in his vision. He soon became bored and decided to cook something to eat.

While he sat up he glanced at the wall and saw a circle around the 24th, tommorow for Percy. Percy, confused, looked closely at the circle on the date and saw a scribbled sentence in his handwriting.

Poseidon coming make the apartment look decent!

Percy gulped. He had totally forgot that his Dad was coming tomorrow.

Percy looked around the room. It didn't look too bad there was a couple things on the floor but nothing too bad. But that wasn't why Percy was nervous. Everytime when Poseidon came over Percy had been well of course sick but the past couple weeks Percy had been getting worse.

Percy didn't want to admit it but he knew he was getting worse by the second and if his dad saw him like this he was gonna flip and say that Percy should go to the doctor and Percy did not want to go to the doctor.

Percy coughed and covered his mouth and when he pulled his hand from his mouth his hand was covered in sticky blood.

Percy gasped and gripped a table to keep his balance. This was what he was worried about. If he did this while his Father was here he would HAVE to go to the doctor or worse the hospital.

Percy sighed and shakily made it to the kitchen and pulled out a pot and filled it with water and set it on the stove and pulled out ingredients for spaghetti. Percy paitently waited but got bored and sped up the boiling water process and dropped the noodles in the pot.

When Percy finished his spaghetti he took it to the kitchen table and ate quietly listening to the roar of the ocean outside his window.

Percy took his bowl to the sink and washed it off and went to his room.

Percy practically fell onto his bed which didn't go so well because it caused him to go into a coughing and hacking fit, causing him to cough up more blood that stained his sheets.

Percy gulped and sat down on the edge of his bed and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt before laying back but wincing. Percy had to remind himself that he still had a broken rib that couldn't be healed. Percy did something that he hadn't done since he didn't know when, He let a tear escape his eye. Percy usually didn't cry but right then he did. It wasn't fair he didn't do anything to deserve this.

And even worse Percy knew he was slowly fading into nothing. He knew he was dying.

Percy moaned softly in pain. He starred at his ceiling and thought _It's useless trying to hide my condition my dad can probally look at me any time he wants probally some godly power where they can just peek in whenever they like and I'm guessing that Poseidon's not gonna like seeing me cough up blood TWICE!_

Percy cursed himself for thinking the way he was but he couldn't help it. Percy sighed heavily and yelped loudly as he did. Percy felt like his insides were on fire. Percy began to cough and couldn't help it he coughed and coughed. Blood stained his clothes and bed.

Percy fell to the floor, clutching his stomach as he coughed up more blood as his vision became dangerously blurry.

**Soooooo yeah umm I don't know if Percy is going to -Cries- d-die or not but he will be seriously seriously hurt because the reason his insides felt like fire is because that broken rib that didn't heal punctured his lung...**


	12. Fading

**((Poseidon's POV in third person))**

Poseidon stood outside his son's apartment and knocked on the door slowly and gently only to be responded by a cold-blooded shriek "DAD! HELP PLEASE!" Poseidon knew whose voice it was, His son, Percy.

Poseidon flashed in the room his son was in a flash.

"PERCY?!" Poseidon called out not seeing Percy at first. "Over here!" A voice croaked from behind a side table.

Poseidon hesitantly walked around the side table and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Percy.

"PERCY!" Poseidon nearly screamed.

Percy laid in a curled up ball on the floor with a puddle of blood forming around him. Percy gasped for air "I-It hurts to breathe!" Percy moaned shutting his eyes closed tightly. Poseidon knelt down and stared at his son momentarily before holding him in his arms.

Percy's coughs shook his wracked and fragile body harshly. "You know that the rib hit my lung..." "Percy shhh..." Poseidon said calmly watching the boy in his arms, _His son His favorite son was dying in his arms and he couldn't do a thing about it._

Percy's dry cracked lips opened but his eyes stayed shut. "I-I Love you dad..." Poseidon smiled as he cried softly but he smiled the entire time.

"I love you too Percy," Poseidon said, brushing the blood off of Percy's face, But Percy would never hear the love of his father's voice. Because Percy Jackson had already died in his father's arms...

Poseidon's lower lip quivered as he watched the slow rise of his son's chest disappear into nothing.

Poseidon sat there with Percy for hours crying softly.

**I AM GOING TO SOB! I AM A FREAKIN MONSTER! -Cries- B-But I do think I did an okay job with this story don't ya think? Anyways I think every good story has this at the end of the story so with out further ado...**

**THE END**


	13. AN 2

**Heyy guys I know I said that this story was completed but i'm thinking about doing one more chapter how would you guys like that? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**20 years after Percy died**

No one knew why March 7th was the saddest day, or so it felt like, of the year. But all those who knew Percy Jackson did.

Every year on March 7th the sea would churn sadly and boats would sink unexpectically and the tide would be very low then suddenly, it would be high tide. Camp Half-blood campers didn't know why events were cancelled on March 7th or why it rained, hard, every March 7th.

**(( IM A LINE SPACE AREN'T I PRETTY?))**

Everyone sat down in the amphitheater to listen to the gods talk.

Everyone listened intently as, mostly Poseidon, told the stories of his Son, Percy Jackson.

No one paid any attention to the man in the hoodie at the back of the amphitheater with bandages around his waist and torso.

When Percy, in the stories, did something funny everyone would laugh, When Percy did something stupid everyone would chuckle. But soon it became time to tell the sad tale of Percy dying.

The man in the back with the bright sea green eyes winced in pain and clutched his bandages. The gods and most demigods turned to the man.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Zeus boomed glaring at the man because he couldn't see his face with his hoodie over his face.

The man chuckled and with one hand on his bandages he lifted the hoodie off his head and revealed a black-haired, sea green eyed grinning older teen.

Poseidon stood motionless, wide eyed staring at the teen. "Wha- How?" Everyone gasped and asked. The teen shrugged but didn't get to answer because he was engulfed in a hug by Poseidon. The teen smiled, not caring about the pain and hugged his father back.

The two stood there hugging and no one said a thing and DID NOT separate the two.

"Miss me much?" The teen joked. Poseidon didn't answer but squeezed the teen closer to him. **((Okay the "Teen" Is obviously Percy so instead of the teen im going to call him Percy now XD)) **Percy cried into his fathers shoulder but they were tears of joy. Poseidon comforted his son gently.

Hades cleared his throat and the two looked at him. "I hate to break this up but Percy I thought you choose path one?"

"I choose path two uncle." Percy said as Hades nodded sadly. "What are you two talking about?' Asked Poseidon, confused. Percy looked at him sadly and opened his mouth to explain but Hades interupted him.

"I gave your son a choice that when it had been 20 years since he died he had two paths he could take path one was to live in Eslyium for eternity with no pain path two was to come back into the mortal world but be the same age he had been when he died but fee the pain of when he died but it would never kill him"

A look of knowing and paleness flashed across Poseidon's face.

"Oh Percy..."

**How'd ya like it Should I even contnue on this? I think I got the point across so I don't really see a point to but your choice**


	15. Some choices

**Hey everyone! {if anyone still reads this ;)} So I've been writing on my own on my notes and I figured why not give you guys some choices. I feel like I've become better at writing over the years and I'd like to see if you guys think so too. So, I wonder would you guys like me to rewrite my stories or story {whichever you desire} if you want you can comment in the reviews saying which story I should rewrite first! And don't worry I won't be deleting any of these stories. They're too precious... Lol. Leave me some reviews! Thanks! 3**


End file.
